Mafia Gazette Issue 6
'The Mafia Gazette ' i For All The News That Is News (E&OE) /i Issue 6 10 March 2012 'STILL NO MADE FAMILIES ' It seems there is still all to play for in the race to be the first to be given their Made button by the Godfathers. With the deaths of the previous front runners, Relapse and Sp_McManus, it is now anyone’s guess who will be first. The field is quite a wide one, with the number of street bosses seeming to climb daily, but will the Godfathers favour the lone wolves, or will they be more inclined to look to those acting like families? We at the Gazette feel that people proving their worth as leaders of men will be the ones that are looked at when the promotions are being handed out. With favours being awarded to the winner and all those around when the first button is given, we look forward to the days of Made Men and families again and hope there will be a spirit of cooperation fostered in the community. 'BRIBE OR BONUS? ' A cry of protest was heard throughout the country this week as the bodyguards of many Mafioso left their stations unexpectedly for better work. A deep-pocketed citizen by the name of Winston was the centre of this uproar, causing many Mobsters to question whether bribery of this kind should be prosecuted as a crime. While bribery of police and other officials remains illegal, the passing of cash to hired help remains legal. Upon contacting a Malcolm Wojcicki, a working man in the protecting field, he had the following to say; “Way I sees it, if you's a citizen, ya ain't gettin shot at like ya would a criming man. Still the same cash in da pocket, but no problems. Be a fool not to take an offer like that. An' if you don’t, you's a loyal bugger. An' there ain't nothin' wrong with dat,” Mr. Wojcicki paused at this point of the interview to lower his voice as his current employer was nearby. “…and truth told, a lotta us guys ain't callin' it a ‘bribe’, theys callin' it a signing bonus. An' there ain't nothin' wrong with dat.” Should bribery of the working man be a crime? Is it not fair to offer honest men safer working conditions? Or is the third party destruction of a contract grounds for prosecution? You decide. 'ART COMPETITION- A REMINDER ' So far there have been a small number of entries to the art competition, and there is still time to get more in if you want to be in with a chance of winning a substantial prize. The winner will receive 50 Godfather favours and will be able to have a name of their choosing immortalised. The Gazette will also be awarding cash prizes to the runners up. In order to win one of these prizes, we would like you to design an advertisement for the Gazette to go on a billboard. It should be relevant to our lifestyle as well as eye-catching and colourful. I would like to see it being a statement of how you see the Gazette and how you would like others to see it. Please send all entries to me, Carmela DeAngelis, Editor in Chief at the Gazette offices in Chicago by the close of business today. 'ADVERTISEMENTS ' +++++ Santino’s Races Do you want to win at the races and become rich really fast? Well, look no further as I, Santino, will do just that for you. All you pay is a single fee of $100,000 per set. Payment in advance or once the set has started. I average 2 to 3 wins per set. If no wins come in, you will receive a refund of your initial deposit. Contact Santino on 1800-RACE ME or find him at the track +++++ BoFaz is the place for you! Yes that’s right you, your dog, your sister and maybe even grandma! BoFaz is New York’s very first gym! With all kinds of equipment for young and old weak, strong or horizontally challenged folks! With the copy of the Gazette you will receive one month free membership! BOFAZ! +++++ Advertising in the Gazette is easy, and it’s FREE! Just send your advertisement in to the Gazette offices and we will print it here for you. +++++